nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Satsuki Serizawa
Satsuki Serizawa (芹沢 さつき) is a demon type Celestial and a character appearing in Phantasmagnolia. He has been drawn frequently, as shown on Uchinokomato.me, and is stated to be one of Pyo's favorite characters. Appearance Satsuki Serizawa has pale skin with slim, dark brown eyes. He has a single, large dark brown horn on his forehead, along with long deep blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail. He is wearing a white dress shirt with dark brown pants and matching high heeled shoes. He is also wearing a golden neck ribbon, small circular gold-tinted reading glasses, and a beige and brown lab coat, seemingly with a hood. He also has a long tail with a yellow Japanese or American AC power electrical plug on the end. He is often seen holding a medical syringe. In his present appearance, his right arm is a mechanical prosthetic, though in the past this was organic, as shown when hovering over his portrait on the official website for some time. Some illustrations he is seen wearing the same general attire but a dark brown or black dress shirt rather than a white one, without the golden ribbon. Illustrations may also rarely show him with blood stained clothes. Personality Satsuki is described as being a "moron". He's obnoxious and annoying to those around him and loves to tease. Despite this, he is apparently one of the smartest demons scientists among the entire Celestial race. Illustrations show him being happy and a pest to others, mainly Akazel. He is also stated to be quite flirty, this is evidenced in illustrations. It is stated he used to be very different in the past before losing his arm in an accident, seemingly violent and maniacal. He seems to have forgotten about his dark past. Though not much is known about him from this point in time, only being like this in a few illustrations. Background Not much is known about Satsuki's background aside from the fact he apparently works in Sunsuhan Labs with the other demons, studying mechanics after switching from biology. He seems to have been involved in an accident which made him lose his arm, having to have it replaced by a robotic prosthetic. Relationships Satsuki is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Akazel Satsuki is one of Akazel's subordinates and apparently also his best friend, though the latter is debatable. Akazel is often seen annoyed by Satsuki's antics and often shown to have driven a signpost into Satsuki's skull in retaliation. Satsuki doesn't seem bothered by this. It has been stated that Satsuki used to have an infatuation with Akazel and tried to kidnap him for experimental purposes. Though this seems to have failed and Satsuki subsequently forgot about it after losing his arm to Rosemary. The two are stated to be on good terms now currently regardless of this. Rosemary Not much is known about their relationship, though they are often seen in illustrations together. It appears that they may be friends of some sort, though it is unclear. It has been implied Rosemary was the one to cause the accident which made Satsuki lose his arm. Mephis Serizawa Satsuki is the son of Mephis Serizawa, another scientist demon. Not much is known about their relationship but it seems that she used to pull his cheeks as a child. Tetsuya Takemitsu Not much is known about their relationship, but they are sometimes seen in illustrations together. It appears they may be friends of some sort, or that Satsuki enjoys teasing Tetsuya as seen in one image. Chiimera Serizawa Satsuki is Chiimera's creator. Not much is known about their relationship aside from the fact Chiimera hates him for abandoning her on Earth. Quotes * "Akazel-chan!!~ Look!! Look!!~" - Satsuki while dressed as Bowsette during Akazel's nightmare. * "CALL ME! ''♥" - Satsuki talking to someone offscreen, while being dragged away by Akazel * "''So, about your birdfriend...?" - Satsuki, wanting that hot gossip Trivia * The name Satsuki can mean "may", "early moon", "blossom" and "happiness", among many other meanings. Though Satsuki's name is written entirely in hiragana, so the intended meaning is unclear. ** It has been confirmed Satsuki's Japanese name prior to losing his arm and memories was spelt as "殺機", which when read literally translates to "Killing machine". He changed it to a hiragana only spelling after losing his arm. ** The machine aspect of his original name may also be a reference to his interest in robotics. * Satsuki's surname, Serizawa, may be a reference to Daisuke Serizawa from the Godzilla series, as both characters are scientists, though the name is spelt with different kanji. * Satsuki's official profile states he is an incubus type of demon. Possibly something inherited due to his mother, Mephis, being a succubus. The differences between regular demons and incubi/succubi in Pyo's works is not yet stated. * Satsuki's favorite flower is the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Narcissus_(plant) daffodil]. * Satsuki's favorite food is stated to be bananas, possibly in reference to his hair shape and color. ** In older artwork, he can be seen eating donuts, though its unknown if they were his favorite. * Satsuki's favorite animal is the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duck duck], apparently for their "funny corkscrew-shaped anatomy". * Satsuki is apparently one of Pyo's favorite characters, affectionately referred to as "moron demon". * Judging his relationship with Chiimera, he may have been based on Victor Frankenstein from Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. Gallery * Visit Satsuki/Gallery to see the gallery. Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/serizawa.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/120119 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Demons Category:Phantasmagnolia Category:Sucksuhan